


Pit

by elizabethprice



Series: Melodies and Memories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethprice/pseuds/elizabethprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should be happy he found someone to love, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Rating: K+  
> Pairing(s): YuugixAtemu with one-sided AnzuxYuugi  
> Summary: She should be happy he found someone to love, right?  
> About: Anzu comes to terms with her feelings for her best friend... at an inconvenient time.  
> Notes: AUish. Any run-on sentences were intentional.

_She was sitting on her legs, back against a lone old and withered tree. The tree was bare, leaving the branches to spread out in a crooked and disarrayed manner. The girl's head was bent, arms encircled around her chest. Silence surrounded the area, black being the only colour seen for miles._

_The girl clenched her fists against her shirt as she lifted her blue eyes to assess the world around her. Aside from the tree behind her, she was all alone. She was also enclosed in a dome, or so it seemed; its walls barely visible against the darkness outside it. The tree stood in the middle of the small space, its roots clearly visible against the dark ground, digging south although there was no clear distinction between the surface on which the girl sat, and the black that they descended into. It looked like a weird optical illusion that gave her a slight headache as she looked down._

_Looking away, she hesitantly stood, the breath leaving her lips being the only sound that resounded in the dome. She blinked a few times, slowly dropping her arms limply to her sides._

" _Hello?" She called out, but her voice barely made it above a whisper._

_A few moments of silence passed after her quiet plea for another presence when a figure slowly appeared on the other side of the walls. It was hazy as it made its hesitant approach, but soon enough the girl was able to make out the shape. It was short boy, his pale skin contrasting the shadows from which he came from. In no time the girl was able to recognize him._

_She called out his name, and rushed to the wall to be as near him as she could. She put her hand fully against the dome, and repeated his name, this time louder to the point she was almost shouting. He blinked his alluring eyes once slowly, and gave her a sad smile. The girl was confused, and asked him where she was, asked him to help her._

_The sad smile stayed in place for only a moment longer, his eyes staring straight at her. They held remorse in them, as if he couldn't help his friend who was enclosed in isolation._

_His head turned suddenly to his right, the sad smile quickly being replaced by a huge grin. The prisoner followed his gaze to find another figure had appeared on the other side; another friend, though not as close to the girl's heart as the one who stood directly in front of her. Both men on the outside looked similar and different; the second had darker skin and darker eyes. His face too held a large smile, it breaking only to form a single word; reading his lips the girl was able to tell it was the name she had called out only seconds ago. His eyes were only for the paler version of himself._

_Her head snapped back to her first visitor as she saw him move toward the newcomer. She called his name once more, although this time in quiet curiosity. She saw them embrace hands, turn their backs to her and walk away, as if they never even knew she was there at all. The girl watched them disappear, hand still against the wall that prevented her from following her friends._

_Anzu had never felt more alone or abandoned._

She awoke with a loud gasp, body flying upwards in a sitting position while her hand flew to her chest. Her mind slowly followed her, shaking the sleepiness to help her realize her surroundings. Anzu was in bed, in her room, in the world of reality and colour.

Once her rapidly beating heart slowed down, she lifted both hands to her eyes and rubbed them, removing all fears from the nightmare she had just experienced. She stopped her motions only when her eyelids began to hurt, and glanced at the clock. It was much too early for any normal and sane young adult to be up, but Anzu didn't feel like letting her mind succumb to unconsciousness again.

She swung her legs off the side of her bed, and forced her body to cooperate with her demand for it to stand. She tip-toed to her door and opened it slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. A glance to the closed door across from her room told her her parents were still asleep. She sighed quietly, and entered the hall, shutting the bedroom door as slowly as she had opened it.

Making her way gingerly down the stairs to the kitchen, Anzu couldn't stop the annoyance that was creeping its way into her mind. Last night had been one too many nightmares, and she no longer had the patience to put up with the lack of sleep. She had to put an end to it and confront her friend. She only hoped he would listen, and no matter the result, remain her close companion in the future.

* * *

This situation wasn't helping her any.

Anzu was sitting at a cramped table in the widely known (or at least in Domino) fast-food grease kingdom known as Burger World. All her friends were there – Jounouchi, Honda, Yuugi, Atemu, Ryou and Shizuka – sitting with her, leaving almost no space for breathing. Jounouchi and Honda were currently arguing and shoving down large amounts of calories in their throats. Shizuka was trying to get her brother to behave like a normal citizen in the restaurant, and Ryou's face looked slightly worried despite the smile plastered on it.

But what was the one thing that was ruining Anzu's plans? Atemu and Yuugi were all over each other. And not even in a teen-hormone-raging way either. The two were not practically shoving tongues down the other's throat, nor were they throwing themselves on top of the built-in table, ripping at clothes. No, they sat side by side, hands joined and eyes blocking out everything but themselves. They seemed to be in some kind of private conversation, throwing small smiles to whatever was said; Anzu couldn't hear them over the ruckus of her two loudest friends.

She was starting to feel desperate. She needed to tell Yuugi about her feelings  _now_ , before she went half-way across the planet for college and also before her lack of sleep drove her mad. But she could feel her resolve slipping every second she watched the two love birds from the other side of the booth. Her heart clenched painfully when she saw Yuugi lean over to place a soft kiss on Atemu's cheek before sliding out of the seat and heading across the restaurant to the bathrooms.

Anzu wanted her friend to be happy, really she did. And she knew Atemu treated him well. But this wasn't a matter of a friend dating someone who was a complete asshole and needed sense knocked into them. No, this was about the fact that Anzu and Yuugi had been friends for the longest time, and she needed to let him know his options. That sounded bad, but she couldn't find another way to put it. She was in love with him, and she could no longer sit back and bite her tongue. If anything she owed it to Yuugi to tell; they never kept secrets from one another.

She also knew if she kept her feelings inside, she'd either implode or explode and do something she'd end up regretting. With that thought in mind, Anzu shoved her way around her friends' bodies and headed to the washrooms. She stood just outside of them, leaning her back against the wall and crossing her ankles and arms.

She was really going to do it today. Her nerves were making her thoughts go haywire and her stomach muscles clench as butterflies bombarded it from the inside. It wasn't long before fear started setting in and that didn't help her stomach any. What if he rejected her? Or worse, didn't want to be her friend anymore? She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. It wasn't time to be questioning herself now.

"Anzu? Are you okay?"

She turned to the voice, only to find the object of her thoughts staring at her, concern etched all over his face.  _God, does he have to use those eyes on me?_ Anzu had to fight the temptation to grab him, pull him close, and kiss him with all of her heart.

"Can we talk?" She glanced around the crowded restaurant. "Preferably somewhere alone; it's really noisy in here."

"Um, alright."

She led him out the doors, and walked around the corner of Burger World to a small little alley that was covered with garbage and graffiti. Not the best place for a love confession, but it was too late to turn back now. If she didn't tell him today, she was never going to do it.

"Anzu?" Yuugi was leaning towards her, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.  _Just like Yuugi, always worrying about other people_. She sighed.

"Yuugi," she took a deep breath. "Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy, so I'll just tell it to you straight. I-" She hesitated, the words suddenly not being able to form in her mouth. _So much for telling it to him straight_.

"Just tell me. I won't think of you any differently, if that's what you're scared of." He had a small smile of reassurance plastered on his face.  _Ha, if only he knew. He'd be taking those words back._

"I'm in love you, Yuugi."  _There._  It popped out of her mouth suddenly, like some sort of word vomit. She had to clench her fists to stop her hands from coming to her mouth.

After a few moments of silence, Anzu started to feel nervous. Her hands began to shake and she brushed a side of her short brown hair behind her ear. More silence. She started chewing on her bottom lip. Even more silence and all he did was stare at her. Anzu snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you're with Atemu and I know he loves you and everything, but so do I and I just couldn't  _not_  tell you because I kept having these nightmares and every time I saw you I just wanted to grab you and hold you close, but of course I couldn't actually  _do_ that so I didn't. And we've been friends for so long and you're always there for me, I mean, how could I not fall for you? You're so kind and funny and you're just so-"

"Anzu," Yuugi said, no longer staring at her but looking at her steadily. Those violet eyes were so beautiful. "You're rambling."

She took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry."

After another moment of silence, his eyes were starting to turn pitiful. God, that wasn't a good sign. The fear she felt earlier came back with a vengeance and Anzu suddenly had the urge to find a deep hole and hide in there forever.

"I love Atemu, Anzu." The words were spoken slowly, as if he wanted to get the message across but was scared of hurting her.

She looked down at her beat up sneakers and nodded. She suddenly felt dumb. Of course he loved Atemu. He was dating the man, was he not? She swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked a few times to prevent herself from crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after staring at her shoes for a few minutes. "I guess it's better this way."

"Anzu-"

"No, Yuugi." She glanced up at him and raised a hand to halt him. Yuugi stopped, his eyes almost glistening. "It's okay, really. But..." she trailed off, and her hand fell to her side. She glanced away to the right and after a few moments, held one arm with the other so it was crossing her stomach. "I think it would be best if we stopped hanging out, at least for now."

It was ironic. Anzu had been so worried it would be Yuugi who told her he didn't want to see her anymore, and here she was, telling him that. But she couldn't see any other option. Being around him was slowly driving her into madness.

Yuugi was quiet before he let out a dismayed " _Why?_ "

She stared at the pile of trash by her feet for a moment before answering him, noticing vaguely the amounts of half-eaten burgers mashed together. That would explain the awful smell radiating the alleyway.

"Because," she looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I love you, Yuugi. And it hurts to sit around and watch you with someone else when all I want is for you to feel the same way about me. It  _hurts_. So can you blame me for wanting to distance myself from something that causes me pain?"

He didn't answer. She didn't expect him to.

"It's not like I'm saying we should stop being friends – that would be stupid and I don't think I could do it. But... I'm leaving in a little bit to go to America for school. I think distance would help me. I don't want to cut you out of my life, but I can't just stop how I feel. So, I was thinking that maybe we should stop hanging out until I leave, and then we could just continue talking long-distance. And hopefully when I come back for my winter break, I'll be ready to hang out with you without wanting more."

Anzu was surprised at how well she was taking this. She would've figured she'd be sobbing loud and obnoxiously and running away to that hole she was thinking about a few minutes before.

Yuugi was quiet, and he shifted his gaze to his own shoes. He looked sad, as if he wanted to cry too. At least that meant he didn't hate her. He sighed, before nodding in understanding. Yuugi didn't want to lose a friend, but he didn't want to hurt a friend, either.

"Thank you, Yuugi."

"I'm sorry, Anzu."

"Don't be." The lightness in her tone caused him to look up at her, and he was surprised to find a genuine smile on her lips. "It's not your fault you love someone. Just know if he hurts you, I'll kill him before Jounouchi and Honda get a chance."

Yuugi smiled up at her. He highly doubted Anzu could actually win in a fight against Atemu, but knowing her she'd lecture him until his ears bled before kicking him where the sun don't shine. It was one of his favourite things about her; she wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends without doing something about it.

"Now why don't you go back inside? I don't think we want to leave Jou and Honda without a good supervisor in there too long. They'll probably end up ordering the whole menu."

They both laughed, although there was tone of sadness behind it. They said their goodbyes, and Yuugi headed back inside while Anzu went home.

Later that night, Anzu had the most peaceful sleep in a long while.


End file.
